


Key (to your heart)

by milkbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Smut, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbobohu/pseuds/milkbobohu
Summary: Baekhyun never really believed in mermaids, nor other doubting existing creatures of the seven seas. For him those come from the fairy tales he likes to read and myths of drunk sailors.However he’s forced to see the truth when pirates think he’s the perfect lure for the biggest treasure.





	Key (to your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ♡, here is another idea of mine.
> 
> I always wanted to write something about mermen and pirates, hope you'll like it!

Baekhyun may or may not have forgotten what his mother said to him earlier this morning. Right now he has something else on his little mind, something more interesting, funnier.

That’s just how children are, young and playful. Often forgetting what they have been told when they find something that sparks their curiousness.

His two little feet are protected by classy shoes that nobles usually wear, although they stand no chance against the wet sand. Little pearls of sweat are rolling on his baby face, it isn’t surprising when one can see the amount of clothing the poor boy is wearing on the beach by this temperature. His beautiful white and golden long sleeved robe as well as his white thighs are ruined by the mix of water and sand. Nonetheless the blinding sun up in the blue sky doesn’t stop him from playing in the water, finding pretty shells and little crabs hiding in the sand. He chirps when a crab almost pinches his finger, giggling loudly rectangular smile on his face.

Other children are playing too not so far from him, on the contrary of the little noble boy they’re only in pants, splashing water around to each other while they are laughing loudly. The noise isn’t disturbing him at all, he’s too is in his own little world for that. Too focused by the funny thing he is observing in the water, he paddles deeper to catch up to it until the water reaches his ankles. Then sits, watching with a beaming smile.

Something small, and fast is swimming in the clear blue of the sea. His chubby hand is in the air, ready to catch whatever it is. His fingers are ready to touch the water in a swift movement when he gasps in surprise, almost scared when he is shoved out of the water pulled by his wrist.

His mother.

Looking very angry, forcefully pushes him out of the water, dragging him with her not very carefully; not minding if the boy can follow her steps with his small legs. His mother looks out of place just like him, overdressed with her gorgeous dress and jewelry, deeply contrasting with the rags the other children are wearing. There was no mistaking, the Byun household was rich, nobles part of the Court of her Majesty and had the royal favor.

The other kids don’t look too bothered by the scene, they don’t even seem to notice. Is the Byun kid out? They don’t really know how he looks like, there is very little chances that someone actually recognized him.

Lady Byun is fuming, she drags him around without much care to the mansion. Climbing up the stairs while the maids are clearly looking alarmed, not because of the clothes but for the little innocent toddler. Throwing compassionate glances to their young master however the later is looking at the ground guiltily. He knows he did bad, he didn’t listen to his mother.

The maids follow them hurriedly, looking towards Lady Byun waiting for her order and it comes quickly.

“Run a bath.”

They nod and disappear of her sight, she turns left to the master bedroom. Sits on the bed and pulls Baekhyun in front of her, observing how he looks all sad and dirty. Like a kid who knows he is going to get scolded. She sighs, rubbing his raven like black hair affectionately. A surprisingly gentle touch contrasting to the rough handling she did earlier.

She gazes at him tenderly, like a mother should. “What did I say to you, last time?”

Baekhyun bites his lips, frowning a bit, thinking really hard then he chirps excited by his own answer. “To not go at the beach?” He tilts his head.

His mother can’t help but grins at her son’s antics, she shakes her head affectionately. “No treasure… I didn’t say that.” She starts, hoisting him up on her lap. “You can go to the beach but not alone without an umbrella to protect you from the sun and of course, not going into the water remember?”

Baekhyun nods, grinning. He remembers now! “Yes because it’s dangerous, right?” He says convinced.

“Right.”

They wait a long while until a maid shows up to say that it’s ready later. In the bathroom, not a maid is allowed when the young master takes a bath. It is always his mother who cleans him up. Dirty clothes on the ground, she lifts him into the big tub. She sits next to him on a wooden stool with a little bucket in her hand.

Baekhyun hates this, he hates taking baths and her mother knows it as well but it’s what happens when he doesn’t listen and has to be cleaned up. He hates it because it hurts so much.

Water is poured over his head, all over his body. It is a reasonable temperature, her mother is gentle, she keeps water out of his face but when the water touches his sensitive skin, it just hurts him greatly. This is why the bath is always quick. Her mother hums, kissing his forehead soothingly.

“See, that’s why water is dangerous. What if you fell into the water hum?” She doesn’t wait for an answer nor expect one, Baekhyun’s tears are saying enough.

Once he’s cleaned up, beautiful and new clothes on. He paddles excitedly to a big room, their personal library. Baekhyun is quite young but he already knows how to read and write, and has an almost too perfect speech for a child his age. The reason is simple, too much sun makes him feel sick, the water hurts him therefore even if they live on the coast like most of the rich people of the kingdom, he can’t often go outside. So he quickly found interest in what they had here for him in the mansion. Books. He had a teacher come to make him learn how to read and write but now he doesn’t need it anymore. Already have read a big amount of books, which would be classics of literature like the stories from Shakespeare, but also tales inspired by a lot of myths and legends. He prefers those much more. All this reading making him extremely cultured and smart, Baekhyun is curious by nature he likes learning new things. He went with his mother to plays, and even interested himself into music, learning pretty quickly how to play piano. Making him the perfect son his mother likes to brag to her ‘friends’ about.

He also tried singing but for some reason his voice sounds terrible, just plainly horrible. He’s pretty sure he can turn someone deaf. So he never ever sings.

A few years later, nothing much has changed apart from Baekhyun growing up. His childlike features slowly turned into a much more mature face, thinner looking features. Beauty growing alongside his boisterous side explained by his teenage phase. Baekhyun is still pretty much calm and well behaved. He’s just a little more adventurous on his part. Secretly playing piano at night, reading past the curfew with a candlelight beside him. That’s just pretty rebellious for him, at least he thinks. He grows more curious, opening himself up to the others. The maids who work for his family, sympathizing with a few of them, the head of the maids who’s quite old often looks at him as if he was her own son. He’s also much more aware of his surroundings.

These days he found something interesting, forbidden. He spent years in the mansion especially the library, definitely a book lover. The problem here is, he read everything.  _ Absolutely  _ everything. At first he waited, busying himself with music, going out more often with his mother to watch some play in the theater not so far from home. Attracting the eyes of curious looking people, who was this pretty boy often seen with Lady Byun? He isn’t used to it, it makes him uncomfortable. This is the reason why he needs books. New books to entertain himself in the coffin of his home. However they’re quite pricey and rare to find. His mother told him to wait as it isn’t her priority, tea with her friends surely is, but boredom doesn’t wait.

The only way to go to library of the town is in a horse-drawn carriage, therefore he often asks his mother to go there with a maid. Today, he should have went in the morning but he needed to do something for his mother first. It doesn’t surprise him that the little task took him the most of his ‘free time’. Today a new book he waited for, finally arrived. He needs it. Baekhyun usually keeps himself updated with the new books who’re supposed to come in the library thus making friends with the librarian who sometimes gives him discounts. He just can’t wait, enough already. He decides by himself that he should not wait a second more, not bothering to change himself into proper clothes even if the clothes he wears home are better than what most of the low class people wear to work. Keeping his long and heavy white robes on, sheer gown on him he lights up a candle. Ready to go, he sneaks out of the mansion feeling giddy and excited.

The streets are calm, slightly dimmed by the few candlelights at the doors of the few houses he passes by. Since he lives on the coast, his mansion on the hill away from the wooden houses where farmers and fishermen are living, he always has to pass by the village before going to the town center where the merchants and the library are. He walks slowly on the port, eyeing with a sad expression the fishes struggling to escape in a small bucket. Since childhood Baekhyun could never eat fishes or any of what comes from the ocean, he doesn’t feel like eating it as each time he tried it, it resulted in him puking his lungs out. Really water isn’t for him. Nonetheless he still feels bad for these little fishes. He glances at his surroundings to see if everyone is awake or can see him but it’s silent. He takes this chance to take the bucket, running to the end of the wooden extension near the sea and throws all the fishes in the water. He sets the candles aside and sits at the edge, he grins as he watches them quickly swim around, even coming to the surface in front of him like watching him. At this, Baekhyun extends his hand to the fish. Squeaking when it jumps and brushes the palm of his hand as if petting it. He holds his breath, leaving his hand over the water and stays unmoving. Giggling when the fish jumps one more and this time the raven haired isn’t afraid to pet it, amazed at how the fish always comes back to brush his fingers. He even dares to stroke the head of the fish, who stays still seeming to appreciate the gesture.

“I did not know fishes liked to be petted.” He mumbles absentmindedly with a smile on his face.

He gets startled by the noise of a door, immediately removing his hand from the water and hides, looking to see where it comes from. He sees nothing, shrugging Baekhyun turns to the water only to see the fishes are already gone. He sighs clearly disappointed. Although he remembers he has no time to be, he dusts his robes and heads to the town. When he reaches a large house, he knocks on the door three times. He waits, biting his lips when silence answers him. He’s ready to walk back but he hears sudden noises inside, the door unlocks and a man with a candle opens the door, enough to let his head slip in the gap. Baekhyun laughs lightly at the sight of the man with small eyes full of sleep and bed hair on the so tidy librarian. The other looks at him, then gasps in realization. “Baekhyun?” He pulls the door wide open, staring at him with a shocked face.

The raven haired only smiles. “Yes, that is me.” He states playful. “I have come for the book.”

The librarian sighs when he sees the twinkling eyes of the younger, not having the heart to reject him when he knows the long way he has been coming from. “Come inside, I don’t want you staying outside this late.” He exhales, pulling the other inside.

Baekhyun grins. “Thank you Junmyeon.” 

They pass by a lot of bookshelves and climbs the stairs at end of the room, reaching the older’s apartments. The younger takes a sit and puts the candlelight on the table as he watches the older rummaging around. Junmyeon takes two cups out of the shelf and pulls out plants some flowers and little fruits from containers. He glances at Baekhyun who’s sitting obediently at the table watching him prepare some tea.

“Does your mother know you’re here?” He asks as he lights up a fire from small pieces of wood to heat the water in the teapot. He adds the plants and fruits inside, seeing as water takes some colors.

Baekhyun bites his lips guiltily, he shakes his head. “She does not know and you know it.” He sighs. “She knew I should have come here to the library but she gave me errands to run and it took all day, so I came here either way.”

Junmyeon finally sits once the tea is made, pouring it in the cup in front of Baekhyun and his own. Then he gazes at the younger who pouts when he sees the expression on face, knowing he’s about to be scolded. “You know it’s dangerous outside especially at this hour of the night. What if pirates were to board their ship when you’re wandering around the port, you a pretty noble who’s capture can give them a lot of gold coins?”

Baekhyun stares at his hands, he knows Junmyeon is right. Not even seven days ago, a pirate ship came on their town. They wrecked all on their way, stealing valuable jewelry books and such but also capturing people. It is known that pirate prefers capturing nobles to exchange gold but these days they don’t care anymore, and unlike the nobles who eventually come back home, the other victims are never seen again. God knows what happens to them and Baekhyun surely doesn’t want to know what those horrible people do to them. He shivers at the thought.

“I know…” The younger sighs, sipping the tea in his cup. He looks up at Junmyeon with puppy eyes. “But I waited a month for that book.”

Junmyeon hums, gazing at Baekhyun fondly. Books of course. The librarian remembers when himself wasn’t that tall a little boy smaller than himself often came with his mother, Lady Byun he has been told, to chose some books. Junmyeon asked his father about it and had been amazed to know that the younger already knew how to read. As years passed by, Junmyeon and Baekhyun came to know each other. The older helped his father managing the library, when he learned how to read he was the one to recommend books to the Byun kid who was not much younger than him. He has been ecstatic to have a friend share his passion of books. It is known not a lot of people know how to read not when a teacher cost so much, Junmyeon has been lucky to live in the library with his parents, his father made him learn how to read.

He smiles shaking his head, he stands up and pulls out a package from a shelf. Walking back to Baekhyun, he puts it down. “Here, what you’ve been waiting for.”

Baekhyun beams a smile, unfastens the knot of the tissue as it falls down it displays a big red book with a beautiful cover. The raven haired keens as he takes it in his hands.  _ Myths and legends of our world.  _ He reads out loud with amazement.

Junmyeon chuckles excited as well. “Only three of the collection came here, I reserved one for you and for me. So only one is available for sale.”

The younger looks up at him, croissant eyes. “Thank you so much.”

The older rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair. “Anything for my precious friend.” His expression turns serious. “Now shoo before your mother notices you’re not home.”

Baekhyun giggles as he’s gently shoved outside. He chuckles lightly to himself as he walks without hurry on the pathway, he doesn’t really want to go home right now… Walking alone under the moonlight, it has been a long time since he had alone time. What was the last time? He doesn’t remember…

He walks outside the port when a weird noise makes him think twice. He goes back, gazing at his surroundings when he sees it. At the end of the pound where he was earlier, a person. A girl who has the upper part of her body on the wood and the other below in the water not moving at all. His heart skips a bit, perhaps she drowned? Baekhyun hurries to her then slows down, getting closer with careful steps. He doesn’t want to scare her if she ever wakes up. He crouches down in front of her, observing as her head is resting on the wood, black hair scattered everywhere he can’t see her face clearly. His gaze goes down and he gets flustered when he realizes she isn’t wearing any clothes. The raven haired thinks deeply, hesitant. Should he call for help and leave her alone in the dark? He doesn’t want to, what if she is one of those lucky one who got to escape from the pirates? He has to check at least if she is alive or wounded. Baekhyun extends his hand, grabs a strand of hair and lifts it away from her face.

Sleeping.

She’s sleeping? Baekhyun can see her breath, she’s not wounded. Just laying there, maybe she likes to take late baths? He also notices how beautiful she is, mesmerizing. He sighs, thinking about what he can do. He has no ideas. Baekhyun gasps in shock when he sees her eyes are open, staring at him. He lets out a silent scream, stumbling back on his butt with a hand on his chest.

“Oh my!” He half screams, exhaling quickly. “You-You scared me.” He exclaims not expecting the girl to straightens herself, arms folded on the planks staring at him silently. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, waiting for her to do something but she doesn’t move nor utter a word.

“You should not stay in the water, you will catch a cold.” He says softly even though he is not sure she is listening to him no. The girl seems focused on his wrist, Baekhyun smiles extending his arm out to show his bracelet. It is really simple, just a silver lace with a translucent blue pearl on it. Baekhyun always thought it was pretty, it was like staring at the ocean in a small pearl.

“I have it since I was younger, I don’t even remember when I was gifted it.” He smiles fondly, his arms in front the expressionless girl. His heart skips a bit when she finally moves, she carefully extends her dainty hand towards his wrist and snatches it roughly. Baekhyun gasps in shock, pulled forward with a great force it almost hurts. He stumbles forward, he doesn’t even have time to realize what’s going on when he feels a sore pain in his wrist. He looks up as the girl bites in her wrist, then she looks at him and jumps in the water.

Baekhyun doesn’t have time to wonder where did she go nor what she is, his only preoccupation is his wounded wrist. He sobs out, suddenly scared. What just happened? His wrist hurts so much he wants to cry, the soar pain isn’t just in his arm no, it’s hurting his whole body. He presses the wound, quickly going back on his feet and runs to the mansion. His book completely forgotten.

When he reaches home he does his best to not make any noises, despite biting his lips so hard he still lets out small whimpers. 

“What did she do to me? It hurts so much…” He whines with glassy eyes, staring at his arm where two small holes can be seen like a vampire bit him.

Fortunately it isn’t enough and he doesn’t bring attention to him. He scurries into the bathroom. As much as he doesn’t want to he needs to put water on it so it doesn’t get infected. He crouches on the tub, holds his arm on the edge and gripping it so hard he could hurt himself but it’s doing a good job at distracting him from the pain he feels everywhere. When he looks at it again he gasps in shock as he sees his arm getting red, red pattern on skin like it’s encrusted in it. He panics.

“You can do this Baekhyun. It won’t hurt- it doesn’t hurt.” He repeats to himself.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and lets the water run on his wound. He really expected to hurt like always but it doesn’t. It does quite the contrary. When water gets into contact with his skin, he exhales loudly with a small on his face. It doesn’t hurt one bit, it even relieves him more than it should. He doesn’t think twice before letting himself fall in the tub, mewling when he’s hit with a wave of relief. A sensation of serenity washes over him, his whole body. For a long time, he isn’t scared to say water feels so good when he falls asleep in the tub.

The early morning he wakes up alarmed and soaked.

“Oh no!” He squeaks, getting of tub. “What if mother sees me here? What time is it?”

He stays still a minute as thoughts run in his head. Then he takes of his clothes and throws them in the bin with other dirty clothes, he knows maids will take care of it and not say anything to his mother he can trust them. He scurries to his room and gets surprised with two maids looking equally alarmed.

“Young master?” They half shout, pulling him towards them. “Where have you been?”

Baekhyun isn’t even flustered by his naked condition, he doesn’t have time to think about that. “I- I was at the library and I need to go back. Tell my mom we’re going to the library.”

The maids catch hold of him, and bring back clothes. They don’t ask more questions, and listen to the request. One stays here to say that his mother his early morning stroll and the other maid goes with him.

Baekhyun walks slowly his robes don’t enable to take big steps, lace umbrella to protect him from the sun. He looks beautiful under the sunrise. The boy doesn’t look at the paysans who are probably awake early to fish or do other things. He looks at his feet, crouching down to take the book in his hand. Baekhyun gazes at the sea, warry.

“Young master? We should go, Lady Byun is waiting for us to have breakfast.”

The raven haired nods wordlessly, following the maid to the mansion oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? :)
> 
> Sorry for the typos and other mistakes!
> 
> Twitter @milkbobohu


End file.
